ER 13x02 Graduation Day fiction da 13ªtemporada
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Após o tiroteio no County e o difícil parto de Abby, Luka e Weaver têm que lidar com os erros médicos de Clemente. Morris se atrapalha no primeiro dia como Atendente e Neela sofre na Cirúrgica. Tony Gates aparece como um residente do primeiro ano.
1. Chapter 1

_Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro com este texto fictício._

_Nomes, personagens e fatos não são de minha propriedade_

**previostly, on ER**: Neela sai da casa de Ray, pois a amizade estava ficando perigosa. Um paramédico fica dando em cima de Neela, que após controlar uma hemorragia em seu fígado, impressiona Dubenko. Gallant morre na guerra. Clemente entra num distúrbio pós-traumático. Um tiroteio no PS põe em perigo a vida de todos. Jerry é baleado, Abby precisa de uma histerectomia após o parto. Sam e o filho são salvos pela polícia. Clemente se mata na frente dos colegas, mas Kerry e Luka ainda precisam lidar com os processos de seus erros médicos.  
**_13x02 - GRADUATION DAY - PARTE 1_**  
**CENA 01 - ER**  
O PS reabre as portas hoje. Na recepção estão Frank, Ray, Sam e mais algumas enfermeiras. Há muito mais funcionários do que pacientes - leitos quase vazios. Novos internos estão ouvindo muito de um mané egocêntrico:  
_Morris_: **Todos ouvindo. Como bem sabem, eu, Archie Morris, terei a honra de ser o chefe na reabertura do County General.**  
_Sam_: **Com Luka tendo que cuidar de Abby...**  
_Frank_: **E Weaver com reunião marcada...**  
_Morris_: **Não, não, não. O atendente sou eu. Tenham mais respeito, por que o mais experiente no recinto sou eu.**  
_Ray_: **"Recinto" a gente conta com o hospital inteiro?**  
_Morris_: **Calado. Não me faça perder o respeito diante dos garotos.**  
Os "garotos" são os novos estagiários (interns). Todos levam cara de inexperiência e juventude no rosto, menos um: o mais velho do grupo, que levanta a mão:  
_Tony_: **Eu sou um garoto?**  
_Morris_: **S-sim. Todos vocês. Sempre que tiverem um problema, podem me chamar: Archie Morris: Atendente do PS, ex Chefe dos Residentes.**  
_Tony_: **E quer causar uma boa impressão conosco, certo?**  
_Morris_: **Exato, meu garoto. Como é seu nome filho?**  
_Tony_: **Tony Gates. Mas me responde uma coisa...**  
_Morris_: **Tem que ser rápido, pois como Atendente terei muita coisa pra delegar.**  
_Tony_: **Se quer** **causar boa impressão, porque seu zíper está aberto e tem meio metro de papel higiênico colado à sola de seu sapato?**  
Archie não tem resposta pra isso. Eles resolvem não rir, porque seria fácil demais.

**CENA 02 - QUARTO DE WEAVER**  
Kerry ainda está na cama. Seu quarto e a casa estão uma bagunça. Henry está dormindo ao seu lado mas ela parece ter passado a noite em claro. E a agenda de seu celular começa a tocar. No visor está escrito:  
_celular de Kerry: **Reunião com diretoria do Hospital - 10:00**_  
Olhando fixamente pro teto, ela gostaria de ignorar isso. Mas só o que pode fazer é respirar fundo.

**CENA 03 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
Luka está andando de um lado pro outro do, com o filho no colo. Abby, deitada na cama, parece nervosa.  
_Abby_: **Por que?**  
_Luka_: **Porque sim.**  
_Abby_: **Isso não é resposta.**  
_Luka_: **E isso é lá pergunta?**  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu estou aqui há uma semana!**  
_Luka_: **Eu também, se esqueceu?**  
_Abby_: **Não, é que.. eu queria um tempo de privacidade. Minha internação seria de apenas 3 dias, mas **falando com ironia **como meu noivo é diretor do PS, conseguiram me prender aqui.**  
_Luka_: **Adoro quando você fala "meu noivo".** sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Não desconversa.**  
_Luka_: **É... é mais seguro. Nós tivemos uma semana difícil, e eu acho que seria mais seguro assim. Se alguma coisa acontecer de errado, estaremos precavidos.**  
_Abby_: **Ai, não diz isso...**  
_Luka_: **"SE", meu amor. "Se".**  
_Abby_: **Como você consegue?**  
_Luka_: **O que?**  
_Abby_: **Não me deixar ficar irritada contigo?**  
_Luka_: **Por que eu estou certo, e você errada.**  
_Abby_: **Ah, muito obrigada!**  
_Luka_: **De nada.**  
Os dois sorriem um pouco. Luka continua balançando o filho no colo. A persiana da janela atravessada pela luz solar deixa a cena muito bonita.  
_Abby_: respira fundo  
_Luka_: **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Nada. Estou... aliviada.**  
_Luka_: **É...**  
_Abby_: **Mas ainda assim seria mais legal se eu tivesse em casa.**  
_Luka_: sorri  
_Abby_: **Aqui ir ao banheiro é um martírio. Todo mundo fica perguntando "já fez?", "tá doendo?".**  
_Luka_: **Hey, eu faria isso em casa.**  
_Abby_: **Ótimo que você me comunicou isso: não faça! E as visitas?**  
_Luka_: **Não gosta?**  
_Abby_: **Não, sim... quero dizer. Uma hora ou outra tudo okay. Mas como o pessoal trabalha aqui, era quase todo dia. A Neela vem a cada duas horas reclamar da eletiva na cirurgia, apesar de ter voltado cedo demais. O Frank só ia visitar o Jerry comendo sanduíche fedido. E alías, Jerry, que foi baleado, teve alta antes de mim. Explique isso!**  
_Luka_: **Eu amo mais você do que o Jerry.**  
_Abby_: sonsa **Bem, ele está em casa e eu não. O que me diz?**  
_Luka_: **Quer que não venham mais?**  
_Abby_: **Não, não. É que tá sendo demais. E tem gente que não veio... como a Weaver.**  
_Luka_: **Tentei falar com ela. Kerry está meio... sei lá.**  
_Abby_: **Quando é a reunião?**  
_Luka_: **Às 10:00.**  
_Abby_: **Preocupado?**  
_Luka_: **Nada me bota preocupação nesse momento.**  
Mais um pequeno sorriso do casal.  
_Luka_: **Ah, e se tá sentindo falta de alguns, não será mais problema.**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Susan e Carter tão vindo.**  
_Abby_: **Você chamou meu ex-namorado pra ver nosso filho?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... é o Carter, ow. Nosso amigo.**  
_Abby_: **Mas... ele tá do outro lado do mundo. Porque pediu pra ele vir?**  
_Luka_: **Porque ele pode, ué. Eu telefonei pro meu pai também. Ele não pôde vir.**  
_Abby_: **Pelo menos ela você não chamou.**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... eu discordei um pouco de você quanto a isso...**  
_Abby_: **Como é?**  
É quando a mãe de Abby entra no quarto:  
_Maggie_: muito feliz **Ai... filhaaaaaaaa**  
Abby vira o rosto pra Luka fazendo biquinho. Ele nem liga, está feliz com o filho no colo.

_ER_

goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grimes  
john stamos  
and  
laura innes

created by  
michael crichton

ER

fanfic de  
thiago sampaio

"intervalo"


	2. Chapter 2

...  
**_13x02 - GRADUATION DAY - PARTE 2_**  
**CENA 04 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
Maggy está com as mãos abertas pressionando as bochechas da filha e beijando sua testa. Abby solta um "ouch" sorridente a cada beijo. Luka está próximo vendo a cena.  
_Abby_: **Maggy?**  
_Maggie_: pára de beijá-la **Filha!**  
_Abby_: **Oi.** completamente sem graça  
_Maggie_: sentada na cadeira ao lado do leito**Então minha filha tem o bebê e eu só sou chamada uma semana depois?**  
_Abby_: **Bom, eu...**  
_Luka_: **A senhora estava fora da cidade, então...**  
_Maggie_: vira-se pra Luka, sorrindo  
_Luka_: **... esperávamos que tudo se acalmasse.**  
_Maggie_: **É ele?**  
_Abby_: **Sim. Luka, o pai do bebê.**  
_Maggie_: faz cara de sonsa **Eu sei disso. É o bebê?** se levanta  
_Luka_: **Ow, claro.**  
Maggy vai em direção do neto, e Luka entrega a criança pra ela. Kovac vê que Abby fez cara de "_o que você tá fazendo?_". O croata retribui com uma cara de "_qual o problema?_". Lockhart faz cara de "_sei lá_".  
_Maggie_: **Ow, meu Deeeeus... ele é lindo.**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei.**  
_Maggie_: **Qual o nome dele?**  
_Abby_: **Nós ainda não...**  
_Luka_: **Não sabemos ainda.**  
_Maggie_: **Ele teu seus olhos, Luka. E o narizinho de Abby. Mas é tão pequeninho...** devolve pra Luka  
_Abby_: **Como dissemos, foi complicado.**  
_Maggie_: **Poxa Abby. Que falta de consideração!**  
_Abby_: **Ehr...**  
_Maggie_: **Como depois do que aconteceu aqui você não me chamou?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu... Até que queria, mas Luka não deixou.**  
Espantado com a resposta, Kovac começa a olhar pra cima procurando criar uma resposta, porque Maggy está encarando o croata e esperando uma explicação:  
_Luka_: **Eu... ehr... Ela tava desacordada, e não consegui achar seu número, e...**  
_Maggie_: **Não, não, não. Eu conheço isso. Não foi você.**  
_Abby_: fica calada  
_Maggie_: **Abbyyy. Olhe pra mim - eu estou bem! Graças à você, ao Erik... Por favor, não me exclua. Ainda mais agora que eu tenho um netinho.**  
_Abby_: **Me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo.**  
_Maggie_: **Certo. Não se desculpe, por favor. Eu... eu vim ver minha filha e meu neto. Já consegui isso. Agora só saio do hospital quando você receber alta.**  
_Abby_: **Eu...** por meio segundo, olha Luka com brabeza **... já tô quase melhor. Mas vai ser ótima a companhia.  
**_Luka_: **Abby ainda tem problemas pra ir ao banheiro. E não gosta de ser ajudada por mim ou enfermeiras. Talvez...**  
_Maggie_: **Absolutamente! Deixa isso comigo.**  
Abby solta um sorrisinho amarelo e Luka marotamente zona dela.

**CENA 5 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Esperando por uma ambulância estão Morris, Ray, Tony e Sam.  
_Tony_: **Por que esperar a ambulância aqui fora?**  
_Morris_: **Como assim?**  
_Tony_: **Não seria mais produtivo se nós estivéssemos lá dentro fazendo algo até os paramédicos entrarem com a maca, ao invés de ficar aqui fora fazendo nada?**  
Ray e Sam até que acham a pergunta interessante. Morris não sabe respondê-la.  
_Morris_: **Ehr... nós já recebemos o chamado, okay? Não faz mal ficar aqui um minuto. Acho...**  
Chega Weaver, vestida à caráter pra uma reunião. Archie gostou de vê-la:  
_Morris_: **Dra.** **Weaver, por que nós esperamos a ambulância aqui do lado de fora?**  
_Kerry_: **Cala a boca, Morris.**  
Weaver passa direto pelo PS, e o trio que fica sorri dele.  
_Morris_: **É só da boca pra fora. Ela que me pediu pra ficar.**  
_Tony_: **Certo...**

O carro dos paramédicos dobra a esquina.  
_Morris_: **Shush. A ambulância. Gates, observe e lembre-se de todos os sinais vitais.**  
O quarteto segue pro carro. As portas se abrem, e tem uma mulher enorme na maca. Todos fazem repúdio ao cheiro de lá de dentro.  
_paramédica_: **Mulher indigente, entre 30 e 35 anos. É deficiente mental e atende pelo nome de Juliet. Os vizinhos reclamaram do fedor, e... fomos lá.**  
_Morris_: **Que caatinga horrível! O que que ela tem?**  
_paramédica_: **Está desitrada e... fez o favor de cagar na ambulância.**  
_Sam_: **Não brinca.**  
_paramédica_: **Sério. Vou levar uns três dias pra tirar esse cheiro!**

A maca da ambulância já está no chão e falta a transferência.  
_Morris_: **Vamos lá: Um, dois, trêêêêê...**  
Mas a mulher é muito grande pra troca. E Morris sujou a mão nas fezes.  
_Morris_: **Droga!**  
_Sam_: **Ótimo dia de estréia, não?** sorrindo  
_Morris_: **Ah é? Você sabe que cocô é trabalho pra enfermeira, certo? Você vai dar um banho nela!** com nojo, joga a luva no chão **Eu vou chamar mais gente pra carregar essa... coisa.**  
_Sam_: **Droga...**  
_Tony_: **Carregar indigentes com fezes no corpo... Por isso passei tanto tempo estudando medicina.**  
_Ray_: **Só melhora. Se formou semestre passado?**  
_Tony_: **Hoje.**  
_Ray_: **Hoje?**  
_Tony_: **É. O fechamento do County atrasou minha papelada.**  
_Ray_: **Parabéns então.**  
_Tony_: **Obrigado.**  
O trio do County mais os paramédicos esperam por Morris, ficando longe do fedor.  
_Tony_: **Você... sabe se Neela Rasgotra ainda trabalha no hospital?**  
Barnet olha pro estagiário não gostando muito da pergunta...

**CENA 6 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
Quatro residentes acompanham a ronda de Albright pelos pacientes. Neela é a menor do grupo, e a mais dispersa. Agora, eles estão vendo um homem com dores pós-operatórias.  
_residente_: **Homem, 65 anos com doença vascular periférica aguda manifestada por claudição do membro esquerdo. Pós-operatório, há 10 dias, normal até 6 horas atrás quando começou a sentir dor no quadrante inferior esquerdo sem fatores paliativos agravantes.**  
_Albright_: **Medicamentos?**  
_residente_: **Medicação pós cirúrgica e 30 ml de leite de magnésia.**  
A cirurgiã se aproxima do paciente e examina seu estômago.  
_Albright_: **Constipação?**  
_residente_: **Sim...**  
_Albright_: **Está com dores no abdômen? Está sensível aqui?**  
_paciente_ **Sim...**  
_Albright_: **Não recua ao toque.** passa a examinar a perna esquerda **A perna esta quente. Joelho normal...**  
_paciente_ **Minha perna está boa. A dor é no estômago.**  
A cirurgiã se vira pros residentes, e a única pessoa a não dar atenção é Neela:  
_Albright_: **Dra.** **Rasgotra.**  
_Neela_: **S-sim...**  
_Albright_: **Que medida tomamos com este senhor?**  
_Neela_: **Ehr... provavelmente infecção com a sonda usada na cirurgia. Hemograma, chem-7, urina, amilase e chapas.**  
_Albright_: **E se der tudo normal?**  
_Neela_: **Ela tem alta.**  
_Albright_: **Parabéns Neela.**  
_Neela_: sente-se orgulhosa  
_Albright_: **Você acaba de dar um processo de 2 milhões de dólares ao hospital.**  
_Neela_: **Como?**  
_Albright_: **Stevenson, diagnóstico?**  
_residente_: **Uma trombose com extensão nas artérias mesentéricas?**  
_Albright_: **Exato. Nós substituímos uma artéria nesse senhor. Coágulos acontecem.**  
A cirurgiã fica encarando a indiana, que não sabe onde esconder o rosto.

_Albright_: **Certo, fim das rondas. Stevenson, chame a radiologia e reserve uma sala pra nós. Ao restante, voltem pros seus pacientes.** todos vão embora **Dra.** **Rasgotra, você fica**  
Neela, que também estava indo embora, pára, e fica de frente pra cirurgiã. Quando ficam às sós, Albright se aproxima da Indiana.  
_Albright_: **Eu não sei o que Dubenko vê em você. É dispersa, não parece se encaixar, falha em todas as rondas mas mesmo assim consegue as melhores cirurgias. Está dormindo com Lucien?**  
_Neela_: não acredita no que ouviu  
_Albright_: **É. Essa sou eu. Foi tudo muito triste quando você ficou viúva, mas você me disse que não queria tratamento especial.**  
_Neela_: **E não quero...**  
_Albright_: **Ótimo. Porque não vai ter. Eu estou cansada de você. É melhor melhorar!**  
_Neela_: **Okay...**  
_Albright_: **Você vai na cirurgia da trombose.**  
_Neela_: **Obrigada.**  
_Albright_: **Eu não agradeceria. Como castigo, você vai fazer a retração.**  
_Neela_: **Como?**  
_Albright_: **Isso. Durante toda a cirurgia, vai ficar segurando a pelanca dele.**  
_Neela_: nervosa  
_Albright_: **Agora se mande. E fique disponível pra cirurgia!**

A indiana vai embora, e... o senhor da trombose, que viu a conversa toda, encara Albright com medo.  
_Albright_: **Tá** **olhando o que?**

**CENA 07 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
Lockhart está dando de mamar pro filho. Maggie e o croata vêem a cena com felicidade.  
_Abby_: sem graça **Vocês têm que ficar olhando?**  
_Maggie_: **Ah, Abby. É a coisa mais natural do mundo.**  
_Abby_: **É fácil falar quando não é o seu peito do lado de fora.**  
_Maggie_: **Tem dó. Você sabe que eu já fiz isso pra você, né?**  
_Abby_: **Se eu fizesse terapia... talvez eu incluísse esse meu momento Kodak num grande trauma emocional.**  
_Luka_: **Eu acho... bonito, ver minha noiva dando de amamentar pro meu filho.**  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu... OUCH!**  
_Maggie_: **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **O miserável...** rindo **Ele não tem dentes mas me mordeu!**  
_Maggie_: **Deve estar com pouco leite. Troque de peito ou faça massagens pra aumentar o fluxo.**  
_Abby_: **Hellooo-oou. Eu trabalhei anos como enfermeira na obstetrícia, okay?**  
_Maggie_: **Deixe que eu massageio.** Maggie se levanta, e fica do lado de Abby  
_Abby_: **Não. Mãe! Mãe. Mãe...**  
É inútil. Maggie já está massageando o seio da filha. Funciona, e o bebê volta a mamar sem machucar.  
_Abby_: **Luka, minha mãe está massageando meu peito... na sua frente.**  
_Luka_: sorri infantilmente

Weaver bate duas vezes na porta, e entra. Nem com a presença de Kerry, Maggie tira a mão.  
_Kerry_: **Ehr... incomodo?**  
_Abby_: **Claro que não. Hey, porque não trazem logo uma filmadora pra gente por isso no youtube?**  
_Luka_: **Oi Kerry.**  
_Kerry_: **É a hora, Luka.**  
_Luka_: **Certo. Amor, eu vou na reunião, e... não sei quando volto.** pega o paletó na cadeira **Vou te deixar aqui com sua mãe, certo?**  
_Abby_: de boca fechada, impulsiona o lábio inferior, olhando pro teto  
_Kerry_: **Depois nos falamos Abby.**

Os dois médicos saem do quarto. Maggie continua lá, do lado de Abby.  
_Maggie_: feliz **Enfim sós.**

**CENA 08 - CORREDORES DO COUNTY**  
Os dois veteranos seguem caminho pra sala de Anspaugh. Kovac está segurando o paletó com o braço esquerdo. Weaver caminha ainda meio que sem jeito, e sempre com as mãos juntas, alisando os dedos nunca olhando Kovac nos olhos.  
_Luka_: **Preocupada?**  
_Kerry_: **E eu deveria?**  
_Luka_: **Não sei. Eu tenho evitado pensar nisso. Tenho medo de que... eu seja demitido.**  
_Kerry_: **Não vai acontecer nada com você. Não se preocupe.**  
_Luka_: **Meio difícil. Eu tava com Abby esse tempo todo. Não pensei muito no caso Clemente.**  
_Kerry_: **Mas eu sim... O tempo todo.**  
_Luka_: **Então já sabe o que falar na reunião?**  
_Kerry_: **Já.**  
_Luka_: **E...**  
_Kerry_: **E daí que não se preocupe. Pense em mim como bode expiatório.**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Kerry_: **Não sabe o que quer dizer "bode expiatório"?**  
_Luka_: **Não...** envergonhado  
_Kerry_: **Vai cair tudo em cima de mim. Eles querem minha cabeça. Eu sei disso.**  
_Luka_: **Eles quem?**  
Ambos chegam no elevador e Kovac aperta o botão.  
_Kerry_: **Anspaugh, Kayson, Coburn... Dubenko.**  
_Luka_: **Sério?**  
_Kerry_: **Tem sido um inferno viver com esse clubinho de cirurgiões. As decisões deles não batem muito com as minhas, e como eu tenho voz ativa no PS, sempre saem rusgas.**  
O elevador chega, e os dois entram.  
_Luka_: **Eu honestamente pensei que seria mais fácil o cargo de chefia.**  
_Kerry_: **Acredite, você ainda não seria o chefe do PS não fosse por mim.**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Kerry_: **Todos por lá querem a sua cabeça.**  
_Luka_: **"Obrigado" por me deixar mais confiante ainda pra essa reunião.**  
_Kerry_: sorri **Já te falei que nada acontecerá contigo.**  
_Luka_: **Eu fui... um mau supervisor de departamento?**  
_Kerry_: **Não. Só meio inexperiente. Isso você consegue com o tempo. Tempo que eles não querem te dar, mas vamos conseguir.**  
O elevador chega, e os dois saem.  
_Luka_: **Eu preciso falar alguma coisa então?**  
_Kerry_: **Melhor não. Pense em mim como um colete à prova de balas.**  
_Luka_: **Você está bem, Kerry?**  
_Kerry_: **Por que?**  
_Luka_: **Você está... estranha.**  
_Kerry_: **Estranha não. Decidida. Não vou mais abaixar a cabeça diante desse pessoal.**

**CENA 09 - ESCRITÓRIO DE ANSPAUGH**  
Na ante-sala, a recepcionista de Anspaugh faz as unhas.  
_Kerry_: **Bom dia. Diga que os Doutores Kovac e Weaver chegaram pra reunião.**  
_recepcionista_: **Sim, Doutora. Sente-se no sofá, por favor.**  
Os dois sentam-se no sofá. Ela olha pro relógio: são 09:57

**CENA 10 - ER**  
O movimento já está ficando razoavelmente grande. Os estagiários parecem perdidos, e nenhum nome do quadro de pacientes foi retirado.  
_Frank_: **Eu já sabia.**  
_Chunny_: **O que?**  
_Frank_: **Que Morris como único atendente ia dar problema.**  
Três estagiários seguem Morris fazendo um milhão de perguntas. Mas Gates, já na recepção, finalmente limpa um nome no quadro de pacientes.  
_Tony_: **É com esse cara que vou aprender a ser médico?**  
_Chunny_: marota **Se quiser pode brincar de médico comigo.**  
_Ray_: **Hey...** chegando sorrindo **Isso é assédio sexual, Chunny**  
_Tony_: **Não, não. Não tem problema. Se for com ela, perdôo.** sorri mostrando vários dentes  
_Ray_: **Tome.** entrega uma prancheta  
_Tony_: **Esse é...?**  
_Ray_: **Corte no escroto. Precisa de sutura.**  
_Tony_: **Ai, droga...**  
Gates vai pra SutureRoom. Barnet encara-o como se visse um inimigo.

_Chunny_: **Que que o gatinho te fez demais, Ray?**  
_Ray_: **Perguntou o que não devia.** sai com uma prancheta **Se precisarem de mim, tô na radiologia.**  
_Frank_: **Gatinho... o que que houve com a "beleza inferior"?**  
Nesse momento, chega Sam com Juliet, a indigente que precisou de um banho. Frank encara como se tivesse vivenciado seu pior pesadelo.  
_Chunny_: **Você dizia...**  
_Frank_: **Tá. Aquela ali pode ser a melhor pessoa do mundo... mas nao tem jeito!**

**CENA 11 - ESCRITÓRIO DE ANSPAUGH**  
Na sala com uma grande mesa pra poucas pessoas, estão Anspaugh, Coburn, Kayson e Dubenko. Eles estão exaltados mas aparentem estar em consenso.  
_Kayson_: **Eu nunca fui muito com a cara dela. Talvez por não ser cirurgiã, é verdade. Mas não apoiava nunca às nossas decisões.**  
_Dubenko_: **Eu concordo. A Kerry parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas o poder de decisões pode te-lhe subido à cabeça.**  
_Coburn_: **Deixe de ser morde-assopra. Ela não está aqui. Não é nenhum segredo de que ela sempre foi meio ditadora, não?**  
_Dubenko_: **Eu acredito que ela mudou bastante.**  
_Kayson_: **Você está aqui a dois anos. Não sabe o que é aturar essa mulher.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Nós não estamos aqui pra definir o caráter da Dra. Weaver. Estamos falando sobre Clemente.**  
_Coburn_: **Mas é a mesma coisa, Donald. A mulher parece nunca admitir um erro. Foi até o fim dizendo que ele era um bom médico. Precisou o cara se matar pra terminar o banho de sangue?**  
_Kayson_: **E o Dr. Kovac? Ele admistrava o PS. Era mais responsabilidade dele do que dela.**  
_Coburn_: **Não, não. Eu conheço a Kerry. Quando ela coloca uma idéia na cabeça... Pra ela, Victor Clemente era bom, e tá acabado.**  
_Morris_: **É verdade. Sempre que ia lá embaixo, eu via com clareza que Kovac e Clemente não se davam.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Então a culpa é de Weaver.**  
_Kayson_: **Ditadorazinha** **arrogante.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Janet? Lucien...**  
_Coburn_: **Pra mim ela pode ir embora que não fará falta.**  
_Dubenko_: **Eu não iria tão longe. Ela melhorou muito o PS. As reformas que ela fez... Ela merece um voto de confança.**  
_Kayson_: **Então são três contra um.**  
_Dubenko_: **Dr.** **Kayson...**  
_Anspaugh_: **Não, não. Isso já está tomando tempo demais, e precisamos tomar uma ação enérgica.** pressiona o viva-voz **Lilly, mande-os entrar**.

Na ante-sala, Weaver recebe o chamado da secretária. Já são 10:25...

Ela é a primeira a entrar na sala, seguida de Kovac que fecha a porta. Nenhum dos cirurgiões se levanta.  
_Anspaugh_: **Sentem-se, por favor.**  
A mesa é enorme, e os cirurgiões ficam pertos um dos outros. Luka se senta, mas Weaver não.  
_Kerry_: **Eu prefiro ficar em pé. Vocês ficaram mais de meia hora aqui dentro. Está claro de que não vai demorar muito.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Que seja. Ehr... Conseguimos um acordo com a família de Fred Fong. O diabético que veio com uma gangrena no dedão, e Clemente... conduziu o caso até uma amputação. Não haverá indiciamento civil pelo caso.**  
_Luka_: **Isso é bom, certo...?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Não, se o acordo não fosse de 600 mil dólares.**  
Kovac faz cara de surpreso, mas Weaver continua impávida.  
_Anspaugh_: **E esse é um dinheiro que não temos.**  
_Kerry_: **Nem nós dois, Donald.**  
_Anspaugh_: **O histórico de Clemente em Newark, acessível de qualquer computador do mundo, poderia evitar esse processo. Mas nós sentimos que você ignorou esse fato. O contratou mesmo assim, e, ao que nos parece, Dr. Kovac, chefe do PS, não o queria por lá. Não é verdade, Dr. Kovac?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... eu...**  
_Kerry_: **Prossiga.**  
_Kayson_: com desdém **É disso que estou falando...**  
_Anspaugh_: **Jack...**  
_Kayson_: **Não Donald. Sempre que falamos de seus defeitos, ela desconversa.**  
_Kerry_: **Mas é desproporcional, Dr. Kayson.**  
_Kayson_: pára pra ouvi-la  
_Kerry_: **Quando eu consigo verbas pro hospital, sou a melhor do mundo. Parabéns que não acabam mais. Diminui a lista de demora pra pacientes serem atendidos. Melhorei e muito a qualidade do County... Quando falam de meus erros, é como se anulassem meus acertos. Isso enche e eu fico confusa! Eu não estou nessa batalha de egos que é a vida de vocês.**  
_Coburn_: **Mentira! A primeira coisa que fez ao ganhar o departamento foi sair do PS.**  
_Luka_: **Não. Ela sempre dá plantões pra se manter no ritmo.**  
_Kerry_: **Luka, eu agradeço, mas se você ficar do meu lado diante desse grupo, vai se dar mal.**  
_Kayson_: **Desse grupo?**  
_Kerry_: **Eu erro UMA vez e ouço a mesma ladainha milhares de vezes. Eu aposto que mais acertei do que errei durante minha administração.**  
_Coburn_: **Ela não admiti** **mesmo os erros...**  
_Kerry_: **Eu estou!**  
_Anspaugh_: **Kerry.**  
_Kerry_: **É "Dra. Weaver".**  
_Anspaugh_: **"Dra. Weaver". Está claro pela reação do Dr. Kovac que você tem uma voz muito ativa lá embaixo. E que a culpa do caso Clemente é... completamente sua.**  
_Kerry_: **Eu não disse que já tinham tomado uma decisão?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Na verdade, chegamos sim. Não foi consenso, mas precisamos tomar uma ação enérgica quanto a isso. Você deve sair da administração do County.**  
_Kerry_: fica calada  
_Anspaugh_: **Não deu certo. E eu pensava que com Romano as coisas estavam ruins. Se não fosse aquele helicóptero, devolveriamos o controle pra ele.**  
_Kerry_: **Claro. Pra outro cirurgião... do grupinho de vocês.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Não torne isso pessoal, Kerry.**  
_Kerry_: **Não tornar pessoal? VOCÊS... vocês que tornaram! Eu dediquei minha carreira à esse hospital. Mais do que qualquer um faria! Passei noites acordada consertando brechas administrativas, falta de orçamento... eu melhorei o atendimento!**  
_Coburn_: **Então você é a onipresente que não precisa de ajuda.**  
_Kerry_: **Não distorça minhas palavras, Janet. Eu delegava tudo muito direito, bem informado, pra quem quisesse ver. Dei meu tempo e minha paciência ao hospital e sejá quem for que me substituia... alguém de fora, ou vocês dessa ação enérgica, saibam de uma coisa: sinceramente, façam um bom trabalho. Porque eu amo o PS e odiaria que tudo o que eu construí fosse destruído. Inclusive... minha reputação, pois eu não vou continuar aqui. Não dá mais. Se vocês não me querem, eu me demito.**

Weaver, abalada com a situação, mas prefere não falar nada. Ainda com as mãos sem jeito, sai decidida da sala, mas cabisbaixa. Kovac fica surpreso com a demissão da colega, e olha pros cirurgiões meio que surpreso.  
_Luka_: **Vocês vão deixá-la sair assim?**  
_Anspaugh_: **E já vai tarde. Não precisamos dela. Temos uma equipe que pode fazer um trabalho melhor.**  
O croata, decepcionado, sai da sala, mas a ponto de ouvir ainda uma coisinha de Janet  
_Coburn_: **Incrível como algumas pessoas podem distorcer situações com palavras...**

Luka fecha a porta.

_intervalo_


	3. Chapter 3

...  
**_13x02 - GRADUATION DAY - PARTE 3_**  
**CENA 12 - ER**  
O caos está aumentando no PS. Morris não sabe mais como responder tantas perguntas dos perdidos estagiários. Quem está se saindo bem é Gates, único do grupo à liberar pacientes. Uma dupla de paramédicos passa pela porta da triagem com uma mulher espancada na maca. E já chegam falando.  
_paramédico_: **Emily Raven, 29 anos. Encontrada desacordada em seu apartamento quando vizinhos deram por seu sumiço.**  
_Tony_:**Tão falando comigo?** assinando papelada no balcão  
_Frank_: **Comigo é que não é, seu tapado.**  
Gates olha pros lados e percebe que é realmente o único médico no local. Apesar de poucos pacientes, o staff está mal distribuído.  
_Tony_: **Okay. Sinais vitais.**  
_paramédico_: **Pulso 65. Pressão 11x6. Pômulos e algumas costelas quebradas, abdômen rígido... Pode estar desacordada a horas.**  
O estagiário segue caminho com os paramédicos até a Trauma I. Ele pede pra pararem no meio do caminho, pois Morris passou perto deles.  
_Tony_: **Dr.** **Morris. Preciso de uma mão com essa mulher espancada.**  
Archie pára, e observa uma mulher deitada na maca sendo tratada por Jane e que não tinha nada a ver com a história.  
_Morris_: **Santa mãe de Cristo! Fizeram um bom trabalho, porque destruíram o rosto dessa coitada.**  
_Simonne_: **Hey! Eu só torci o pé.**  
_Jane_: **Porque está importunando minha paciente?**  
_Morris_: **"Me desculpe" se me enganei, acidente-de-trem... Gates, cadê a mulher?**  
_Tony_: **Na maca dos paramédicos. Emily Raven, 29 an...**

Do outro lado do corredor, Weaver sai do elevador, ao mesmo tempo em que Kovac a alcança pelas escadas.  
_Luka_: alguns passos atrás **Kerry, espere!**  
_Kerry_: **Não tem conversa, Luka.** indo pra Lounge  
Nesse momento, os dois veteranos passam mais perto de Archie:  
_Morris_: **Hey, Dr. Kovac. Pode dar uma mãozinha aqui? Estamos superlotados.**  
_Luka_: **O hospital não tem nem 10 pacientes, Morris. Kerry, um minuto.**

O croata a alcança quando ela estava perto do saguão. Agora andam passo à passo em direção à Lounge. Frank, que estava no saguão, vai em direção de Gates e grita com o novato..  
_Frank_: **Eu enchi!**  
_Tony_: **O que que eu fiz?**  
_Frank_: **Tem uma mulher ligando pra você a cada 5min! Ou você atende, ou eu a mando praquele lugar!** e volta

**CENA 13 - TRAUMA I**  
Na sala de traumatologia estão Morris, Tony, Sam, mais algumas enfermeiras e a mulher espancada com a dupla de paramédicos..  
_Tony_: **Eu estou aqui a menos de 3 horas e já odeio aquele cara.**  
_Sam_: **Entre na fila.**  
_Morris_: **Okay gente. Atenção com a paciente. Um, dois, três!** a mulher é transferida **E parem de trazer casos de trauma pra cá. Vamos super lotar desse jeito.**  
_paramédico_: **Mas o PS tá vazio! Nem tem paciente na sala de trauma ao lado!**  
_Morris_: **Não discute que eu mando aqui.**  
Os paramédicos vão embora deixando os funcionários com a mulher. Enfermeiras fazem o acesso das veias, Morris checa as pupilas da mulher e Gates fica atento à tudo.  
_Morris_: **Pupilas reativas... Mas não a do olho esquerdo. Pequeno deslocamento de rentina.**  
_Tony_: **Fizeram um estrago na coitada. O que pedimos?**  
_Morris_: **Hemograma, chem-7, sumário de urina, chapas do tórax, face e... Vamos descartar hemorragia interna e estupro. Sam, pode pegar o kit?**  
_Sam_: **Claro.** sai da sala  
_Tony_: **Ela é casada.**  
_Morris_: **Como?**  
_Tony_: **Anel no dedo.**  
_Morris_: **Está mesmo atento aos detalhes médicos, não garoto?** auscultando o peito  
_Tony_: **Se ela tem marido, e foi encontrada em casa, a não é bom pensarmos em violência domiciliar e chamar a assistência social?**  
_Morris_: **Claro! Depois a gente se preocupa em mantê-la viva, não é?**  
_Sam_: **Aqui está.**  
_Morris_: **Ok. Agora vamos descartar estupro, e... Sam, pode chamar alguém da cirurgia?**  
_Sam_: **Certo.** ao telefone

Quando Morris já se preparava pra iluminar a genital da mulher com a lâmpada de woods, um estagiário chega correndo.  
_estagiário_: **Dr.** **Morris, meu paciente teve uma parada respiratória!**  
_Morris_: **O que?** corre com mais duas enfermeiras **Gates, espere o cirurgião e cuide do caso!**  
_Tony_: **Eu?**  
_Sam_: ao telefone **Não é um alívio saber que vidas estão na mão do Morris?**  
_Tony_: **Pior é saber que ele está ensinando toda uma nova geração.**

**CENA 14 - OR**  
Na sala de cirurgia, Albright está liderando a operação pra remoção do coágulo. Rasgotra, puxando a pele da barriga do paciente não está mais agüentando, e se treme com o esforço.  
_Neela_: **Nó-nós** **não temos** **um... um aparelho pra fazer a retração da pele?**  
_Albright_: **Claro que nós temos. Mas assim não teria graça em punir residentes incompetentes.**  
O pager da indiana começa a disparar. É um chamado do PS  
_Neela_: suando com esforço **Estão me chamando lá embaixo. Será que podemos usar o aparelho agora?**

**CENA 15 - DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**  
Weaver, nervosa mas tentando relaxar, esvazia seu armário enquanto Kovac, em vão, tenta fazê-la voltar atrás.  
_Luka_: **Kerry, não precisava ser tão extremada. Vamos voltar lá pra cima, e tentar apaziguar a situação.**  
_Kerry_: **Eu vou lá pra cima sim. Mas pra esvaziar meu escritório... que nem é mais meu.**  
_Luka_: **Kerry...**  
_Kerry_: **Depois de tanto tempo, tanta dedicação, nunca pensei que fosse sair daqui desse jeito. Pra falar a verdade, nunca pensei que fosse sair.** pára de esvaziar o armário e olha pro croata **Remediar situações, controle orçamentário, eficiência de tratamento... tudo era só elogio até eu subir na diretoria. Depois foi só crítica. Não! Na verdade, foi sempre crítica! Ninguém entende que... num local grande como num hospital, se não tiver uma voz meio firme no comando, o sistema cai. Foi assim comigo.** volta a esvazia o armário **Tenho certeza de que em meia hora todos os cirurgiões vão descer pro andar, sorrindo pro dentro com minha saída enquanto tentam me fazer cair no ostracismo. Eu poderia até ficar magoada, se o PS não sofresse tanto. Mas ele vai.**.  
Ela fecha o armário com força, e sai da sala. Luka vai atrás.

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Weaver está com suas coisas numa sacola, indo pro elevador, ainda falando.  
_Kerry_: **Esse local vai ficar de pernas pro assim que eu sair.**  
Quando ela termina de falar, um cilindro de O² atravesse o corredor do County feito um foguete, e só para ao atingir uma parede... a dois metros de Weaver. E ela nem piscou.  
_Kerry_: **Viu? Já começou?**  
Ela vai pros elevadores enquanto os curiosos vão checar o cilindro que se espatifou na parede. Incluindo Luka, que ficou embasbacado com a situação. É quando correndo feito doido, vem Morris.  
_Morris_: **Está tudo sobre controle! Tudo sobre controle!**  
_Luka_: **Morris, o que foi isso?**  
_Morris_: assustado **O meu residente idiota... ele se enrolou todo com o cilindro.**

Em frente à porta do elevador, Weaver vê Neela saindo.  
_Neela_: **Dra.** **Weaver, que bom vê-la Eu poderia resolver uma questão com a senhora?**  
_Kerry_: **Sinto muito.** entra no elevador **Não resolvo mais problemas nesse hospital.**  
O elevador sobe, e Neela achou a situação meio estranha, mas levou como algo normal. Assim como a movimentação ao fundo, com muitas pessoas vendo uma parede parcialmente destruída. Ela segue pra Trauma I

**CENA 17 - TRAUMA I**  
Neela entra na sala, e Gates está de costas pra ela. As luzes estão apagadas e ele acabou de fazer o exame pra detectar o estupro.  
_Tony_: **Okay. Nenhum corte significativo nos lábios e nenhum sinal de sêmem. Isso é ótimo.**  
_Neela_: **Cadê o médico?**  
Quando Gates se vira, ele percebe a indiana.  
_Tony_: sorrindo **Ow, que grata surpresa! Pensei que não fosse vê-la**  
_Neela_: colocando as luvas **Senhor Gates. A que devemos a honra de sua presença?**  
_Tony_: **Por favor, não me chame de senhor que me ofende. Eu estou aprendendo a ser médico, o que vem sendo difícil hoje.**  
_Neela_: **Poucos pacientes?**  
_Sam_: **Não. Morris está é o responsável do turno.**  
_Neela_: sorri **Entendi.** vê a paciente e fica sério **Uau. O que nós temos aqui?**  
_Tony_: **Possível caso de violência doméstica. Morris a chamou pra descartar hemorragia.**  
_Neela_: **Mm... Barriga bem rígida. Vamos fazer a lavagem.**

Apesar de parecer simpática, Neela pouco olha pra Tony. Ele, por outro lado, não tira os olhos dela.  
_Neela_: **Quais exames foram pedidos?**  
_Sam_: procurando algo **Droga. Morris saiu correndo com a ficha. Vou procurá-lo.**  
_Neela_: **Ele está no saguão.**  
_Sam_: **Hove** **uma explosão lá. Claro que Morris está envolvido.**

Taggart sai, e deixa os dois sós com a paciente.  
_Tony_: **Eu pensei que não fosse vê-la nunca.**  
_Neela_: inicia a lavagem **É porque reabrimos o PS hoje. E eu estou numa eletiva da cirurgia.**  
_Tony_: **Futura cirurgiã?**  
_Neela_: **É a idéia.**  
_Tony_: **Bem que tinha algo de estranho quando você abriu minha barriga meses atrás.**  
_Neela_: sorrindo **Você ainda se lembra?**  
_Tony_: **Como não? Você me deixou uma cicatriz enorme. E ainda não me cumpriu a promessa.**  
_Neela_: **Qual?**  
_Tony_: **Você me deve um encontro.**  
_Neela_: pára de rir **Ow...**  
_Tony_: **Pena que você está casada.**  
_Neela_: **Negativo**  
_Tony_: **Como?**  
_Neela_: **A lavagem deu negativa. Ela não tem hemorragia.**  
_Tony_: **Ow...**  
Neela coloca os instrumentos na mesa, retira as luvas, e vai lavar as mãos.  
_Neela_: **E não. Não sou mais casada.**  
Gates levanta a sobrancelha.

**CENA 18 - ER**  
Muita fumaça cobre o local do choque do cilindro, com bastante gente a volta. Sam vai até Morris  
_Sam_: **Neela já chegou.**  
_Morris_: tossindo **Okay...**  
Archie vai pra sala de Trauma, acompanhando de Sam, que troca olhares sem graças com Luka.  
_Frank_: **Quando vocês voltam?**  
_Luka_: **Como é?**  
_Frank_: **Você e Weaver! Morris como atendente não dá certo!**  
_Susan_: **Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado aqui.**

Todos agora percebem que Susan chegou, e está com o marido segurando o filho numa bolsa-cegonha.  
_Chunny_: **A boa filha à casa retorna!**  
Todos vão abraçá-la, e cumprimenta-la.  
_Chuck_: **Gente, vamos sair** **logo daqui! Isso deve ter amianto e não é bom pro Cosmo!**  
_Susan_: sorrindo **Então cai fora que eu tô vendo meus amigos.**  
_Luka_: **Susan, finalmente!**  
_Susan_: **Hey grandão!** sorrindo

**CENA 19 - TRAUMA I**  
Archie já entra interrompendo qualquer tipo de conversa que Neela tinha com Tony.  
_Morris_: **Finalmente você chegou!**  
_Neela_: **Mas eu vim assim que fui chamada. Você que não estava aqui.**  
_Morris_: **Ehr... eu tive uns probleminhas. Ela tem hemorragia?**  
_Neela_: **Não.**  
_Morris_: **Então...**  
_estagiário_: chega agora **Dr.** **Morris, meu paciente continua com uma parada respiratória!**  
_Morris_: **Ah que droga!** e sai  
_Neela_: **Eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui embaixo!**  
_Tony_: **Por que? A companhia não a agrada?**  
_Neela_: olha desconfiada pra Gates  
_Tony_: **Eu só acho que... pro cara deixar você, tem que ser muito idiota. E se me der a oportunidade de ter um encontro dos sonhos, verá que nunca vou largar você.**  
E entra Barnet, com o raio-x portátil.  
_Ray_: **Eu tava lá na radiologia quando pediram o...**  
É quando ele revê Neela. Aparentemente, os dois não se via a bastante tempo.  
_Neela_: meio nervosa **Bem, um médico mais experiente chegou, então posso deixá-lo sozinho. Com licença.**

A indiana sai, deixando os dois meio confusos. Só que Ray estpa um pouco mais pra nervoso:  
_Ray_: **O que você falou pra ela?**  
_Tony_: **N-nada. Só a convidei pra sair.**  
_Ray_: **Você sabe que ela está viúva há duas semanas, não é?**  
_Tony_: **Como é?**  
_Ray_: **Inacreditável. Ehr... me ajude a tirar as chapas. Depois eu falo com ela.**

**CENA 20 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
O bebê está dormindo no colo de Maggie. Ela e a filha estão mais entrosadas, mas com cara de quem está tendo uma conversa séria.  
_Abby_: **Claro que existe essa preocupação, mas...**  
_Maggie_: **Não vai acontecer com ele.**  
_Abby_: **Tomara...**  
_Maggie_: **Você não é bipolar. Graças a Deus. Seu filho também não vai ser.**  
_Abby_: **Mas o Erik é...**  
_Maggie_: **Eu peço perdão à Deus todos os dias por isso.**  
_Abby_: **Não é culpa sua.**  
_Maggie_: **Mas você me culpou por um bom tempo, não é.**  
_Abby_: **Era uma outra época. Eu era uma criança, você não se preocupava em se tratar, e...**  
_Maggie_: **É verdade. É uma outra época. E não precisamos nos preocupar com isso. Seu filho é... a coisa mais linda do mundo. E não vai ter essa doença.**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu queria ter essa confiança. Se eu fosse mais forte, teria o filho com Richard.**  
_Maggie_: **Aquele idiota?**  
_Abby_: sorrindo **Mãe...**  
_Maggie_: **Ai filha. Me desculpa, mas era um idiota. De todos!**  
_Abby_: **Ai. Desse jeito até parece que foram muitos.**  
_Maggie_: **O Carter.**  
_Abby_: **Que que tem ele?**  
_Maggie_: **Eu pensei que vocês seguissem adiante, mas...**  
_Abby_: **Mãe, é possivel que ele venha nesses dias, então por favor, não comenta isso!**  
_Maggie_: **Há! Tá pensando que eu sou criança? Além do mais... eu sou muito mais o eurodoc.**  
_Abby_: feliz **Ele é perfeito, né?**  
_Maggie_: feliz **E te ama. Dá pra ver nos olhos... Está feliz com ele?**  
_Abby_: **Muito. E... espero me casar logo. A idéia era que fosse antes do bebê, mas...**  
_Maggie_: **Isso é besteira. Case-se de branco à vontade.**  
_Abby_: **É. E não terei outros filhos mesmo...**  
_Maggie_: fica séria  
_Abby_: **Desculpe...**  
_Maggie_: **Não! Não se preocupe. Fiquem em mente que você tem seu filho. E é perfeito.**  
_Abby_: **Exatamente.**  
_Maggie_: **Perfeito como o pai do bebê.**  
_Abby_: volta a sorrir  
_Maggie_: **Falando nisso, cadê o Luka?**

Por coincidência, Luka abre a porta, e junto com ele vêm Susan, Chuck e o filho Cosmo.  
_Susan_: com a língua de fora **Olha só quem chegoooou.**  
_Abby_: **Hey, minha amiga.** sorrindo  
Kovac se aproxima da noiva, e dá um pequeno beijo. Bem baixinho, ela pergunta como foi a reunião? Ele rapidamente balança a cabeça dizendo que tá tudo okay. Ainda sorrindo, Lewis vai ver o bebê no colo da avó.  
_Susan_: **Ele é lindo... Todo bebê tem cara de joelho, mas ele é lindo...**  
_Abby_: **"Obrigada".**  
_Susan_: **Então!** senta-se na cadeira **Eu** **vejo do outro lado do país pela TV que o hospital em que eu trabalhava virou tiro ao alvo. Fiquei morta de preocupação com vocês.  
**_Abby_: **Susan, você está em Iowa. É vizinha de Chicago. Fica a menos de 5 horas daqui.**  
_Chuck_: **Viu?**  
_Susan_: responde como lesada **Viiii...**  
_Luka_: **O que foi isso?** rindo  
_Susan_: **O mão de vaca alí não queria pagar passagens de avião, então viemos de carro.**  
_Chuck_: **É o estado vizinho! Ia ser uma grana desnecessária.**  
_Susan_: **Iria** **valer a pena se o Cosmo não precisasse parar a cada 5km.**  
_Luka_: **Enjôo?**  
_Chuck_: **Diarréia.**  
_Susan_: **Das brabas!**  
Todos sorriem, menos os Lewis.  
_Susan_: **Vão sorrindo. Só porque não foi com vocês. Mudando de assunto: vocês foram rápidos, hein?**  
_Lubby_: **Como?**  
_Susan_: **Não se casaram, nem nada. Você tava com a Sam. E a Abby... meio com Jake, mas bem sério com Carter.**  
_Maggie_: **Abby não quer que a gente fale dele.**  
_Abby_: **Mãe!** todos riem **Aliás... pelo que eu sei, vocês também não estão sérios.**  
_Chuck_: **Mentira. A gente se casou.**  
_Luka_: **Mas estão divorciados.**  
Susan se vira pra Chuck como se cobrasse alguma coisa. É quando Neela entra no quarto.

Ela vê o tanto de gente no quarto, e fica intimidada.  
_Neela_: **Ow, me desculpe. Está lotado.**  
_Abby_: **Não ligue. Sempre cabe mais um...**  
_Susan_: simpática **Oi Neela.**  
_Neela_: **Dra. Lewis, que bom revê-la. Ehr... eu tinha pouco tempo, e só passei pra dar um oi. A gente se vê depois. Tchau.**  
_todos_: **Até, Neela.**

**CENA 21 - CORREDOR DO HOSPITAL**  
Assim que a indiana fecha a porta, topa com Barnet no corredor.  
_Ray_: **Oi.**  
_Neela_: olha pro chão intimidada  
_Ray_: **Tá** **tudo okay?**  
_Neela_: **Ehr... sim.** olha pra ele  
_Ray_: **Como que tá a vida na ala cirúrgica?**  
_Neela_: **Difícil.** sorri **A Albright me odeia.**  
_Ray_: **Aquela ali odeia todo mundo. Menos o Morris...**  
_Neela_: ri  
_Ray_: **Sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo...**  
_Neela_: **Como Tony Gates? Não ligue. Foi até... até engraçado.**  
_Ray_: **Graça foi que não teve.**  
_Neela_: **Tá. Mas não foi tão ruim.**  
Barnet senta-se na cadeira do corredor, e por instinto, Rasgotra faz o mesmo.  
_Neela_: **O centro cirúrgico não fechou, então não tive a "folga" de vocês.**  
_Ray_: **Não teve porque não quis.** simpático  
_Neela_: **Eu precisava trabalhar. Com a Abby internada, não tinha ninguém em casa pra conversar. E acho que ela vai ficar morando com o Dr. Kovac.**  
_Ray_: **Por que você não...**  
_Neela_: **Mas não faz mal. Eu fico aqui 100 horas por semana, então conversar em casa não é problema. Sobra mais tempo pra eu estudar.**  
_Ray_: **Você estuda?**  
_Neela_: **Claro! Ontem mesmo tive que descrever todos os nervos faciais... são infindáveis!**  
_Ray_: **Eu achei que você já nasceu sabendo.**  
_Neela_: **Quisera eu. Até poderia ter mais tempo pra estudar, só que mesmo ficando pouco tempo em casa, lá fica uma bagunça. Sou péssima cozinheira, não tenho dinheiro pra empregada...**  
_Ray_: **Volte a morar comigo.**  
_Neela_: **Ray...** volta a olhar pro chão  
_Ray_: **Não, sério. Sem pressão, como amigos. Eu... eu sinto a falta da companhia. Você sente a falta de um roommate. E trabalhando 100 horas por dia, praticamente não vemos nos ver.**  
_Neela_: **E qual a vantagem?** sorrindo  
_Ray_: **Bem... casa, comida e roupa lavada. E companhia pra quando tiver deprimida.**  
_Neela_: **Eu não tô deprimida.**  
_Ray_: **Eu te conheço, minha amiga.** sorri  
_Neela_: **Ah...**  
_Ray_: **Você não tá passando por uma fase legal, e as primeiras semanas na cirurgia são horríveis. Deixe-me fazer companhia.**  
_Neela_: **Eu naõ sei.  
**_Ray_: **Ou melhor: me faça companhia. Eu preciso... voltar a conversar contigo. Você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho.**  
_Neela_: **Não é justo você me pedir isso...**  
_Ray_: **Ao contrário. É com sinceridade. Você tá precisando de ajuda, e eu posso oferecer. O que me diz?**  
_Neela_: **Eu... eu saio às 18:00.**  
_Ray_: **Ótimo! Eu às 17:00, mas espero você. Você dorme lá, e... 5 horas depois volta pra cá.**  
_Neela_: ri feliz **Okay.**  
_Ray_: **Ótimo. Tá combinado.**  
_Neela_: **Mas sem filmes de terror!**  
_Ray_: **Palavra de escoteiro. Toca aqui.**  
Barnet estente a mão, e ela aperta confirmando o acordo. Ambos sorriem, e Ray retorna pro PS. Meio na dúvida se fez a coisa certa ou não, Neela segue pra ala cirúrgica.

_intervalo_


	4. Chapter 4

...  
**_13x02 - GRADUATION DAY - PARTE 4_**  
**CENA 22 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
Todos no quarto - e é muita gente - estão olhando pra cima, com caras de pensativo. Cosmo tá com o pai na bolsa-cegonha e o croatinha tá no colo do pai, que o balança pelo quarto.  
_Chuck_: **Que tal "Hugh"?**  
_Abby_: **"Hugh Kovac"? Eu acho que não.**  
_Susan_: **"Moe".**  
_Abby_: **"Moe"? Se não é pra ajudar, não fala, okay?**  
_Susan_: **Oh! Era só dizer "não, obrigada".**  
_Luka_: **Que tal "John". Ia ficar legal "John Kovac".**  
Todos sorriem, menos Abby e Luka - este último não entendeu o porque.  
_Abby_: **"John Kovac"?**  
_Luka_: **Sim.**  
_Abby_: **Você quer que nosso filho se chame "John Kovac"?**  
_Luka_: **Qual é o problema?**  
_Abby_: **Você sabe que "John" é o nome de um ex-namorado meu, né?**  
_Luka_: **E eu sei lá quantos namorados você teve.**  
_Abby_: **"John Carter"...**  
Todos encaram Kovac pra ver se caiu a ficha, e ele demora um pouco pensando...  
_Luka_: **Aaaaaaahhh...**  
_Abby_: **Eu nunca chamaria uma filha nossa de "Sam".**  
_Luka_: **Tá, tá, caí a ficha.**  
_Susan_: **Depois sou eu que dou sugestões ruins.**  
_Maggie_: **Que tal "Howie"?**  
Lockhart e Lewis se viram pra Maggie, depois se olham, aí caem na risada.  
_Maggie_: **Ai... não é nome tão ruim.** sem graça  
_Abby&Susan_: **"Parece nome de encanador"** rindo bastante  
_Chuck_: **Pode ser o nome de seu pai, Abby?**  
_Abby_: **Mm... não. É um território meio proibido.**  
_Luka_: **"Patchinko".**  
_Abby_: **Saúde.**  
_Luka_: **Não... Minha sugestão - "Patchinko Kovac".**

_Abby_: **"Patchinko". Você quer que nosso filho se chame "Patchinko Kovac"?**  
_Luka_: **Porque não?**  
_Chuck_: **Já vi que esse coitado vai apanhar todo dia na escola...**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada! Exatamente onde quero chegar, Chuck. Patchinko? Mas nem morta!**  
_Luka_: **Poxa. É só uma sugestão.**  
_Susan_: **É um nome péssimo.**  
_Abby_: **Viu? Até a Susan achou ruim!**  
_Susan_: **Como assim "até a Susan"?** sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Ah, Susan. Seu filho se chama "Cosmo". Chuck, me desculpa, mas ele vai apanhar na escola...**  
_Susan_: **Óh! Muito obrigada. Eu esperei que fosse ouvir um "obrigada por ficar horas no carro com um bebê tendo diarréia, pra ver meu bebezinho". Mas nãããão, "vamos zonar do nome do seu filho" é muito melhor, não é, Abigail Wyczenski?**  
_Maggie_: rindo **Eu dei esse nome!**  
_Abby_: **Acabou o discurso?**  
Todos caem na risada mais uma vez. Menos Kovac...

_Luka_: **Hey, me bateu uma dúvida.**  
_Abby_: **Fala.**  
_Luka_: **Você vai deixar o "Lockhart", não?**  
_Abby_: **E ficar com Wyczenski? Não, obrigada.**  
_Susan_: **E vai ficar com o sobrenome do seu ex-marido?**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado, Susan.**  
_Abby_: **"Obrigada" mesmo. Neeen. Ehr.. O Richard nao tem nada a ver. É que Wyczenski é horrível!**  
_Maggie_: **Eu estou bem aqui!**  
_Abby_: **Ai, mãe. Perdoa, mas isso é pior que Patchinko.**  
_Luka_: **Hey!**  
_Abby_: **E esqueça esse Patchinko.**  
_Luka_: **Foi uma pena o Richard não poder ter vindo. Ele convenceria você.**  
_Abby_: **Co-co-como** **é que é? Você ligou pra ele?**  
_Luka_: bem sonso **Sim.**  
_Abby_: **Pra que ligou pro meu ex-marido?**  
_Luka_: **Por que ainda tem o sobrenome de seu ex-marido?**  
Lockhart faz biquinho...  
_Abby_: **Touchè.**  
Sorrindo, Luka olha pro relógio da parede. São 12:40.  
_Luka_: **Olha, isso tá ótimo mas.. eu preciso resolver uma coisa, okay?** dá o bebê pra Abby **Você pode ficar sozinha um instante?**  
_Abby_: **Se esse povo todo sair, eu consigo.**  
_Susan_: sorrindo **É isso. Eu vou voltar pra Iowa.**  
_Abby_: rindo **Não, não, não...**  
_Luka_: **Eu já volto, gente.** e sai  
Paira um pequeno silêncio...  
_Susan_: **Coitado. Ele tava levando "Patchinko" à sério...**

**CENA 23 - ER**  
A bagunça continua. Vários estagiários perdidos continuam bombardeando Morris com perguntas. Apesar de fazer um trabalho decente, Frank continua pegando no pé de Gates.  
_Frank_: **Você não é meio velho pra quem acabou de se formar?**  
_Tony_: **Você não é meio gordo pra alguém que se mata de suar?**  
Chegam paramédicos com um cara... numa situação constrangedora. Ele está deitado, de costas, nu, com uma toalha cobrindo as nádegas.  
_paramédico_: **Louis Mitchel, 25 anos. Foi inventar de trocar a lâmpada pelada... e caiu em cima da lanterna.**  
_Tony_: **Ouch!**  
_Frank_: rindo **Conta outra história, seu perva.**  
_Louis_: envergonhado **Vocês podem me tirar da frente de todo mundo?**  
_Sam_: **Nós temos um quarto vago na 3.**  
_paramédico_: **Ótimo.**  
_Tony_: **Eu já acompanho vocês.** se vira pra Frank **Qual o seu problema?**  
_Frank_: **O boiola perde a lanterna brincando, e a gente tem que levar desculpa à sério?**  
_Tony_: **Eu admito que a situação dele não é das melhores... mas pode ser verdade.**  
_Frank_: **Conta outra, Júnior. Ninguém troca de lâmpada pelado. Ainda mais tendo uma lanterna!**  
_Tony_: **Quer apostar?**  
_Frank_: **Não sei como pode cobrir essa aposta.** telefone toca, e ele atende **Alô, PS**

Furioso e com cara de arteiro, Tony cochicha no ouvido de Taggart:  
_Tony_: **Quer pregar uma peça no Frank?**  
_Sam_: **Sempre! Quem eu tenho que matar?**  
_Tony_: **Não precisamos ir tão longe. Até o gabinete de remédios tá ótimo!**

_música cômica_   
Gates e Taggart estão no armário de medicamentos.  
_Tony_: **Eu quero o melhor laxante que você tiver.**  
_Sam_: **Vai fazer ele se borrar? Não tem tanta graça.**  
_Tony_: **Não. Eu penso um pouco mais à frente, loirinha.** sorrindo  
_Sam_: **Mais alguma coisa?** entrega à ele  
_Tony_: **Sim... Aonde é o controle do ar-condicionado?**

Tony está num corredor do hospital, ao lado do controle do ar-condicionado. E ele coloca a temperatura a mais baixa possível. Um faxineiro passa do lado dele:  
_Tony_: **Amigo, onde é o registro da água dos chuveiros?**Ele fecha os registros do chuveiro, e coloca por lá um balde de água, com muito gelo.Na exam-1, Jane tenta tirar a lanterna de dentro do paciente.  
_Tony_: **Uau. Nunca desconfie da capacidade da força do esfincter..**  
_Jane_: **Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?.**  
_Tony_: **Sim. Você ainda tem lubrificante? Eu queria um tubo inteiro.**  
A residente estranha o pedido de Gates.O estagiário agora esta frente à frente com a indigente. A mulher está sendo reidratada com soro.  
_Tony_: **Oi Juliet? Quer um copinho de laxante?**  
_Juliet_: **Cl-claro..**  
_fim da música cômica_

Por tras de Tony, Makemba sai do banheiro e segue caminho pra recepção. Ele percebe a mulher.  
_Tony_: **Uau! Que mulher!**  
_Juliet_: **Pois é. Chuta que é macumba.**  
_Tony_: **Ehr...** gritando **Uma consulta psquiatríca por favor!**  
O croata acaba de sair do elevador a ponto de ouvir Tony gritando:  
_Luka_: **Não grite no PS!**  
_Tony_: invocado **Quem é esse idiota?**

No saguão do PS, Kovac começa a falar com Frank.  
_Luka_: **Frank, sabe dizer se a Wea...** observa Carter e Kem revendo os colegas **Olha só o que nós temos aqui!**  
O croata abre um sorriso e dá um forte abraço com tapas nas costas em Carter. Depois cumprimenta Kem.  
_Luka_: **Vocês vieram rápido!**  
_Carter_: **O mundo está cada vez menos, Luka.**  
_Malik_: **E se você tem dinheiro, ajuda bastante.**  
_Frank_: **É verdade.**  
_Kem_: **E nós vamos fugir da África um pouco.**  
_Luka_: **Mm...**  
_Carter_: **A clínica que estamos construindo abre em alguns dias, Kem está grávida, temos mais médicos em Darfur...**  
_Luka_: surpreso **Como?**  
_Carter_: **"Temos mais médicos em Darfur"?** sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Está grávida de novo?**  
_Kem_: afirma com a cabeça e segurando a barriga  
Todos parabenizam Kem.  
_Kem_: **Esperamos que... dessa vez, é pra ficar.**  
_Luka_: **Se Deus quiser. Ehr... Kem, posso roubar seu marido um segundo?**  
_Kem_: **Poxa, estamos aqui à um minuto e já vem abusando?** sorrindo  
_Carter_: **É rápido. Ehr... Haleh, temos uma consulta com a obstreta. Você pode levá-la pra cima?**  
_Halen_: **Claro. Venha, querida.**  
_Kem_: **Até mais, amor.** e vai  
_Carter_: **Até.**

Kovac direciona Carter até a Lounge. Ficam os enfermeiros e Frank... tremendo.  
_Frank_: **Sou eu, ou isso daqui tá frio demais?**

**CENA 24 - LOUNGE**  
Os dois médicos entram na saleta. Carter se joga no sofá e Luka vai pro seu armário.  
_Carter_: **Eu sei que reabriram hoje por causa do tiroteio... mas minha nossa, o PS tá um caos.**  
_Luka_: **Você percebeu, é?** sorrindo  
_Carter_: **Era impressão minha, ou tinha um cilindro de O² fincado na parede?**  
_Luka_: **Morris é o responsável do turno.** pega o celular  
_Carter_: **Aaaaaah... tá explicado.**  
_Luka_: sorri  
_Carter_: **Ligando pra quem?**  
_Luka_: **Weaver.**  
_Carter_: **O que houve?**  
_Luka_: **Ela se demitiu.**  
_Carter_: **Como é?**  
_Luka_: **Longa história. O negócio é que o pessoal da cirurgia puxou o tapete dela.**  
_Carter_: **Também, única médica clínica entre os diretores. É meio difícil ser fora do grupo. Quando isso?**  
_Luka_: **Poucas horas atrás. Droga... celular desligado. Queria convencê-la do contrário.**  
_Carter_: **Fazer Weaver mudar de opinião? Há! Boa sorte.**  
_Luka_: **Eu tenho tempo. Então... mais uma gravidez.**  
_Carter_: **Eu estou... feliz! Tenho rezado toda noite pra que essa não tenha complicações.**  
_Luka_: **Não haverá.**  
_Carter_: **E você é papai também.**  
_Luka_: **Exato. Meu garotão, uma semana de vida.**  
_Carter_: **Como está se sentindo?**  
_Luka_: **Ótimo. É... é a melhor coisa do mundo quando ele está em seus braços. Você vai sentir isso em alguns meses. E eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa.** feliz  
_Carter_: **Quanto a parte de pensar... eu tô bem ciente disso. Quando Kem me contou da gravidez, eu resolvi diminuir um pouco minha cota na Aliança.**  
_Luka_: **Vai deixar Darfur?**  
_Carter_: **Já tinha deixado há 2 semanas. Eu tava na França.**  
_Luka_: **Uh-lalá.**  
_Carter_: **Palhaço.** sorrindo **Eu já estava negociando minha ida pra outro local quando Kem ficou grávida.**  
_Luka_: **Pra onde ia?**  
_Carter_: **Líbano.**  
_Luka_: surpreso **No Oriente Médio?**  
_Carter_: **É...**  
_Luka_: **Mas... Carter, tá tendo uma guerra lá!**  
_Carter_: **Eu sei. E precisam de mim, por lá.**  
_Luka_: **Olha, precisamos ver melhor esse seu espírito de "salve-o-mundo".**  
_Carter_: cai na risada  
_Luka_: **Ainda bem que vai ser pai, porque... o local tá meio perigoso.**  
_Carter_: **Bem, não muito diferente de daqui do County, não é verdade?**  
_Luka_: **Aquilo foi um caso isolado.**  
_Carter_: **Luka, tem um cilindro de O² fncado na parede!**

Nesse momento, chega Morris, fugindo dos internos.  
_Morris_: **Minha nossa!** prendendo a porta com o corpo  
_Luka_: faz cara de "ó o culpado"  
_Morris_: **Caramba! Esse negócio de atendente é difícil!**  
_Carter_: sorrindo **Com o tempo você consegue.**  
_Morris_: **É. Mas ter os passos vigiados pelos diretores da cirurgia não é fácil.**  
_Carter_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Já começou...**

**CENA 25 - ER**  
Continua a falta de organização no PS. Os diretores Kayson, Anspaugh, Coburn e Dubenko tentam pegar algumas fichas pra liberar pacientes.  
_interno-1_: **Cadê o Dr. Morris? Ele ia me ensinar como usar o medidor de oximetria.**  
_Kayson_: **Não se preocupe que eu respondo.**  
_interno-1_: **Obrigado, Doutor.**  
_Kayson_: **Estamos aqui pra isso. Basta colocar o dedal sobre a base do indicador.**  
_interno-1_: **Ow..**  
_Coburn_: **Qualquer resposta entre 95 e 100 está bom.**  
_interno-1_: **Obrigado, Doutores.**  
_Kayson_: **Que nada. Um abraço.**  
Os enfermeiros fofocam sobre sua presença.  
_Malik_: **O que que eles tão fazendo aqui?**  
_Jane_: **Quando chamamos prum consulta é meia hora pra responder...**  
_Chunny_: **Eu vi a Weaver conversando com o Luka. Parece que ela foi demitida.**  
_Haleh_: **Ow. Quer dizer que demitiram ela e retornaram todos ao PS como se nada tivesse acontecido?**  
_Jane_: **Mas é claro. Vão tentar fazer o trabalho dela.**  
_Malik_: **Contanto que seja menos trabalho pra mim.**  
Todos no local, principalmente o recepcionista, tremem de frio:  
_Frank_: **É impressão minha, ou isso daqui tá um gelo?**  
Chega Gates:  
_Tony_: **Pode ligar pro Serviço Social agora?**  
_Frank_: **Assim que eu pegar um agasalho.**  
O estagiário fica sorrindo, até que é chamado por Sam, que estava na sala de trauma.  
_Sam_: **Gates, sua paciente acordou.**  
Ele vai até ela, e segue cainho pra sala de trauma passando pelo leito da indigente, e soltando um sorriso maquiavélico:  
_Tony_: **E Taggart, sua paciente cagou.**  
_Sam_: **Ow, droga...**

**CENA 26 - TRAUMA I**  
A mulher está assustada. Ela não está mais tão ensangüentada, mas os ossos quebrados e o local estranho a deixam aflita. Tony chega pra acalmá-la e fala com simpatia.  
_Tony_: **Oi Emily.**  
A mulher tenta falar, mas apenas chora. De dor, e de medo. Ele não vê, mas Neela acabou de entrar na sala.  
_Tony_: **Não se preocupe. Tá tudo okay agora. Mas preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Foi seu marido quem te fez isso?**  
A paciente confirma de leve com a cabeça e tenta segurar o choro, mas não consegue.  
_Neela_: **Ela recebeu anestésicos?**  
_Tony_: **Oi você de novo...**  
Rasgotra vai examinar a paciente. Passa a auscultá-la, enquanto ouve Tony:  
_Tony_: **Foi o marido que fez isso. Quando aquele pilantra do Frank ligar pra assistente social, teremos um avanço.**  
_Neela_: **Algumas horas aqui e já odeia o Frank?**  
_Tony_: **Você não faz idéia. E... Neela.**  
_Neela_: **Sim?**  
_Tony_: **Me perdoe. Eu não sabia.**  
_Neela_: **Não se preocupe.**  
_Tony_: **Não, sério. Eu me senti mal com isso, e... se você quiser, eu dou uma trégua nas cantadas.**  
_Neela_: **Só uma trégua?** simpática **Não vai parar não?**  
_Tony_: **Tá** **brincando? Quando eu ponho uma coisa na cabeça é difícil tirar.**  
O estagiário vê pela janela que Sam está carregando uma balde d'agua até a indigente.  
_Tony_: **Com licença. Eu já volto.**

**CENA 27 - ER**  
Os cirurgiões ainda estão orientando os estagiários.  
_interno-2_: **Soube que estão no lugar do Dr. Morris? Podem me dizer o medidor de oximetria?**  
_Kayson_: **Não se preocupe que eu responde. Basta colocar o dedal sobre a base do indicador.**  
_interno-2_: **Aaah..**  
_Kayson_: **E lembre-se: qualquer resposta entre 95 e 100 está bom.**  
_interno-2_: **Obrigado, Doutores.**  
_Kayson_: **Que nada. Um abraço.** o interno vai embora e ele passa a falar emburrado **Eles já deviam vir pra cá aprendendo isso. Janet, pega aquele livro de procedimentos em cima da mesa. Quem quiser saber, é só ler.**  
Frank está chegando frustrado dos armários, porque não conseguiu achar seu casaco. Sam, coitada, carrega um balde d'agua até o lavatório.  
_Sam_: **Droga, se eu pego quem desligou os regis...**  
Então ela pisa em falso. Algo deixou o chão escorregadio, e ela cai de bunda em cima de um... travesseiro. Mas a água do balde cai toda em cima de Frank...  
_Frank_: **Mas que droga! Filha da...**  
_Sam_: sem graça **Me desculpe!**  
_Frank_: **Você não sabe o quanto isso daqui tá frio!**  
O recepcionista está tremendo de frio, quando chega Kayson, pra pegar um fichário de um paciente:  
_Kayson_: **Hey, eu não operei você a cerca de dois anos atrás?**  
_Frank_: com frio e fúria **Eu tava dormindo e não me lembro! Porque?**  
_Kayson_: **Com esse frio todo e a água gelada, é melhor trocar de roupa ou pega uma pneumonia!**  
_Tony_: chega agora **Hey, tomando banho? Pensei que fossem só aos sábados!**  
_Frank_: **Miserável! Isso é culpa sua!**  
_Tony_: **Eu estava lá do outro lado. Ehr... pode ligar pra assistente social agora?**  
_Frank_: **O que você acha?**  
_Tony_: **Ehr... tá certo. Então é melhor você se trocar. Tem uns aventais no vestuário perto do banheiro. Você iria ficar com cara de médico.** sonso

O recepcionista sair furioso, e se tremendo. Tony resolve ele mesmo pegar.  
_Tony_: **Sabe dizer o número da assistência social?** o fone toca e ele resolve atender **Alô? ER**  
_homem: **Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com Samantha Taggart.**_  
_Tony_: **Sam, é pra você.**  
_Sam_: **Pra mim?**

**CENA 28 - CHUVEIROS DO PS**  
Frank está furioso! Ele entra no vestiário com os chuveiros do County, já com um avental pra vestir. Quando ele fecha a porta, percebe que.. a luz está desligada.  
_Frank_: **Perfeito!**  
Mesmo assim, ele deixa a porta fechada, afinal está tirando a roupa. Mas está muito escuro e ele fica mais irritado. É quando do outro lado do corredor vê uma pequena lanterna acesa. Ele segue caminho até ela, mas bate o tornozelo em algo que estava no meio do caminho. Chegando à lanterna, vê o quanto é pequena: mal consegui iluminar ao seu redor. Mas do lado da lanterna, tem uma lâmpada. Com a lanterna e a lâmpada em mãos, Frank se vira e percebe que o objeto em que ele tropeçou era uma pequena escada.  
O recepcionista, nu, vai até ela. Sobe um, sobe dois, sobe três degraus. Mas o quarto tinha alguma substância viscosa, e...ele acaba escorregando de bunda no chão... em cima da lanterna.

**CENA 29 - TRAUMA ROOMS**  
Um grito horrível ecoa pelo PS.

_trauma I_  
_Neela_: **O que foi isso?**  
_Tony_: chega agora **Eu já desisti de entender a lógica desse lugar. E acabei de ligar pra assistente social. Já estão vindo pra cá.** perto da paciente **E Emily, a polícia vai encontrar seu marido. Isso já acabou.**  
_Emily_: **Não, não... não foi culpa dele.**  
_Tony_: **Bem, é você e não ele no hospital, não é? Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.** limpa o suor dela com uma gaze **Está tudo bem agora.**  
_Neela_: **Você tem várias facetas, não?**  
_Tony_: **Tenho das minhas.**  
Os dois médicos viram a cabeça pois percebem alguns médicos e enfermeiros levando alguém pra sala de trauma ao lado.  
_Neela_: **O que foi isso?**  
_Tony_: **Eu já volto.** sorrindo

_trauma II_  
O estagiário passa pela porta dupla, e vê os funcionários rindo. Menos Frank, encoberto por uma toalha.  
_Tony_: **Ora, ora. Vejam só o que aconteceu.**  
_Frank_: **Miserável! Isso foi culpa sua! Eu sei!**  
_Ray_: sorrindo **Fica quieto Frank. Deixa a gente tirar isso de você.**  
_Tony_: **Você vive me culpando pelas coisas. Isso me irrita. Foi você quem foi trocar uma lâmpada pelada.**  
_Frank_: gemendo de dor e de raiva

_trauma I_  
Gates volta pra sala onde está Rasgotra, mas ainda fala pela porta dupla.  
_Tony_: **A propósito, pode ficar com minha lanterna, porque eu não a quero mais.**  
Da outra sala, Frank solta um grito de raiva, e Neela timidamente sorri.

_intervalo_


	5. Chapter 5

...  
**_13x02 - GRADUATION DAY - PARTE FINAL_**  
**CENA 30 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
Chuck e o filho dormem no sofá. Maggie está com o neto no colo e Susan sentado ao pé do leito de Abby, que está almoçando.  
_Abby_: **Odeio comida de hospital**  
_Susan_: **É o que se tem de comer se você é operada de vez em quando.**  
_Abby_: **Valeu a simpatia.** sorri  
_Susan_: **Mas falando sério... como que você está depois da histerectomia?**  
_Abby_: **Mm... sei lá. Normal, eu acho.**  
_Susan_: **Bem, eu acho que seu filho, sejá lá que nome ele tiver, será o suficiente.**  
_Maggie_: **Mais do que o suficiente. Ele é lindo.**  
_Susan_: **Eh vovó coruja.**  
_Maggie_: **Já era hora. Pensei que nunca fosse ser uma.**  
_Abby_: sorrindo **Hey!**  
Entram no quarto Kovac e Carter. Lewis se levanta baixinho pra não acordar Chuck.  
_Susan_: **Carteeeer...**  
_Carter_: abraçando **Você por aqui? Tudo okay?**  
_Susan_: **Só de passagem.** termina o abraço  
_Carter_: **Oi Abby.**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem, "John"?** olha rápido pra Luka  
_Luka_: cara de "tá-tá"  
_Carter_: **Ehr... trouxe uma coisinha pra vocês.**  
John tem numa sacola várias roupas de bebê. Susan, Maggie e Abby fazem cara de quem adoraram.  
_Maggie_: **Ow, meu Deus... que lindo.**  
_Carter_: **Kem que escolheu tudo.**  
_Abby_: **Viu Susan? Quando a gente vai visitar quem acabou de ter um bebê, damos presentes.**  
_Susan_: **Mas... eu comprei. É que meu filho vomitou em cima.** olha pra Chuck e Cosmo dormindo **É impressão minha, ou Chuck tá babando mais que o Cosmo?**  
_Carter_: **Então da próxima mantenha ele longe, porque Kem está grávida.**  
Todos parabenizam, ainda falando baixinho pra não acordar os dorminhocos. Carter e Abby mal se olham. A situação é meio chata. A parabenização é interrompida quando Cosmo acorda, e vomita no chão.  
_Abby_: **Eca...**  
_Chuck_: grogue **Ai, droga. O que foi isso?**  
_Abby_: **Alooo-ou. Eu tô comendo aqui.**  
_Susan_: **Chuck, leva o Cosmo pro banheiro. Abby precisa de repouso.**  
_Abby_: **Isso, todo mundo fora.**  
_Susan_: **O que?**  
_Abby_: **Não me leva a mal, mas... eu tô cansada gente. E tentando almoçar. Carter, me perdoa mas...**  
_Carter_: **Não, que é isso. Sem problema.**  
_Maggie_: dá o bebê pra Luka **Eu... posso ir à rodoviária e conseguir um ônibus pra Minessotta essa noite.**  
_Abby_: **Não, mãe...**  
_Luka_: **Fica lá em casa esses dias. Sem problema.** simpático  
_Susan_: **Eu volto pra te atazanar, viu?** sai com Chuck e Cosmo  
_Abby_: **Okaaa-aay...**  
_Maggie_: **Certo. Se me disser onde fica.**  
Kovac fica orientando o endereço pra Maggie, quando Carter se aproxima da Abby, e beija sua testa.  
_Carter_: **Foi bom reve-la.**  
_Abby_: **Digo o mesmo.**  
_Carter_: **Agora vou... lá pra cima. Kem tá tendo uma consulta.**  
_Abby_: **Até.**  
_Maggie_: **Certo. O táxista deve saber onde é. Obrigada Luka**  
Enquanto Maggie vai se despedir da filha, Carter comprimenta Kovac e vai embora.  
_Maggie_: **Tchau, filha. Até mais.**

Agora só a família Kovac fica no quarto.  
_Abby_: **Ai, que silêncio pacífico. Eu adoro isso. Menos aquele cheiro...** o vômito  
_Luka_: **Também não sou muito fã dele. Vou providencia algo.**  
_Abby_: **Perfeito.**  
Kovac se despede com um beijinho, e deixa o filho no colo de Lockhart. Ao sair, ela finalmente fecha os olhos relaxada.

**CENA 30 - TERRAÇO DO HOSPITAL**  
Weaver está imóvel, olhando o horizonte com os braços cruzados, quando alguém interrompe seus pensamentos.  
_Carter_: **Vários anos atrás...**  
_Kerry_: se vira, e vê que é Carter  
_Carter_: **...numa época mais tranquila, sem tanta preocupação. na cabeça...**  
_Kerry_: abre um sorriso  
_Carter_: **... quando as coisas ficavam complicadas lá embaixo, era só subir aqui que os problemas pareciam subir.**  
_Kerry_: **Exato.** abraçam-se  
_Carter_: **Os pessoal recentemente não vinha fazendo isso. Mas como você é da casa...**  
_Kerry_: **Só não estou a mais tempo do que você.** sorrindo  
_Carter_: **É. Eu achei que você estivesse aqui em cima.**  
_Kerry_: **Luka já te contou tudo, né?**  
_Carter_: **Já. Não tem volta, né?**  
_Kerry_: **Não. Perdi o tesão... Se eles não me querem, eu não quero eles. Esse foi um grande passo pra mim, porque eu amo esse hospital. Mas terei mais tempo pra mim agora.**  
_Carter_: **Eu não concordo muito. O hospital é granda o suficiente. Maaas...**  
_Kerry_: **Mas eu tenho que atura-lo todos os dias.**  
_Carter_: **Maaas... eu entendo você. E não quero faze-la mudar de idéia. Tenho é uma outra proposta.**  
_Kerry_: **Diga.**  
_Carter_: **Minha clínica abre em alguns dias. E eu preciso de alguém competente na direção.**  
_Kerry_: **Obrigada, mas eu não sei, John...**  
_Carter_: **Salário mais alto, horários flexíveis, ótimos benefícios...**  
_Kerry_: **Tentador.**  
_Carter_: **O que me diz?**  
Weaver fica apenas olhando o colega.

**CENA 31 - CASA DO SR. ELLIOT**  
Taggart chega na casa do ricaço com o filho, de braço engeçado. Ao entrar na sala, ela é vista pelo patrão.  
_Elliot_: **Samantha? Está tudo okay?**  
_Sam_: **Sim. Alex teve um pequeno problema no colégio. Filho, pode subir que eu já estou indo.**  
O garoto sobe.  
_Ellio_: **O que houve?**  
_Sam_: **Brigou na escola.**  
_Ellio_: **Ow... De novo.**  
_Sam_: **Ele... ele precisa de ajuda. Ele não dorme direito há dias.**  
_Ellio_: **Entendo. O que vocês passaram não foi fácil. E é só me pedir, que eu agendo com o melhor terapeuta do estado.**  
_Sam_: **Obrigada.** começa a subir as escadas meio sem graça  
_Ellio_: **A felicidade de vocês é a minha felicidade.**  
_Sam_: **Muto obrigda.** simpática

**CENA 32 - SALA DOS CIRURGIÕES**  
Rasgotra organiza suas coisas pra ir embora. Chega Albright na sala.  
_Albright_: **Você deve estar aliviada de ir embora, não é?**  
_Neela_: não responde  
_Albright_: **É melhor que você melhore, ou não vai se encaixar aqui.**  
_Neela_: pega a bolsa e vai embora  
_Albright_: **Está me ouvindo?**

**CENA 33 - PS**  
Randy substitui Frank na recepção. Dubenko e Anspaugh liberam pacientes o máximo que podem, e o terceiro residente está olhando um fichário médico e fala sozinho.:  
_interno-3_: **"Medir a Oximetria de Pulso". Como é que eu faço isso?**  
_Coburn_: **Ai meu Deus do céu! Me tirem daqui senão eu faço uma besteira!**  
_Kayson_: **Você é burro? Não tá vendo que colocamos um livro de procedimentos bem aqui pra todos verem? Estou cansado de responder essa pergunta a cada meia hora!**  
_interno-3_: **Ehr...** envergonhado  
_Tony_: **Nossa. Ele nem perguntou especificamente pra vocês. Se não quiser, não responde.**  
_Kayson_: **Quem é você pra falar assim comigo?**  
_Pratt_: chegando agora **Eles são novatos em treinamento, Dr. Kayson. É bom um pouco de paciência e respeito com eles.**  
_Kayson_: **Você ainda trabalho nesse hospital?**  
_Pratt_: **Pode apostar. E como atendente responsável.**  
_Kayson_: engole a ofensa calado e vai embora  
_Tony_: **Valeu, cara.**  
_Pratt_: **Que nada. Sempre que for pra discutir com Kayson, eu to dentro.**  
_Morris_: **Pratt! Graças a Deus que você chegou! chega agora, todo suado**  
_Pratt_: **Morris? O que houve?**  
_Morris_: **O PS ta lotado! Weaver se demitiu e o pessoal da cirurgia caiu feito abutre. Os novos estagiários são uns incompetentes... ainda bem que meu turno acaba agora.**  
_Pratt_: **Morris, pelo quadro de pacientes to vendoo que não tem nem a metade do número de leitos. E Weaver se demitiu?**  
Tony se diverte com Morris choramingando pra Pratt. Mas para quando Rasgotra e Barnet saem juntos do hospital. Gates vê com um sorriso amarelo Neela inda embora lado-a-lado do amigo.

**CENA 34 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS**  
_casa de ray_  
Ambos chegam no local. Ray está sorridente e Neela fica meio sem graça. Eles vão até a sala, e quando a indiana deixa as malas no chão, e fica de frente pro colega, é que ele percebe o desconforto dela. E os dois ficam frente a frente... E se aproximam mais. Sem falar nada, começam a se beijar.

_começa a tocar Tell Her This de Del Amitri (letra após os "creditos" da fic)_

Acompanhando a trilha da música, eles se beijam por cerca de 8, 9 segundos. Até que ela inclina pra trás a cabeça. Aos 14 segundos, Ray tenta falar alguma coisa, mas não consegue falar nada.  
_Tell her not to go _  
Ela aperta o tecido da camisa dele, larga-o, pega as malas, e resolve ir embora, cabisbaixa e meio triste. Ray não tem coragem de falar nada. Ela fecha a porta.  
_Tell her not to cry_

**quarto de alex**  
_I just got scared that's all_  
Alex está cochilando na cama. A luz do quarto está apagada, mas o abajur faz uma boa iluminação. Sam está ao lado do filho alisando seus cabelos, e demonstrando muita preocupação no rosto. Ela parece não estar dormindo muito também.  
_... all she has to do is call_

**casa de weaver**  
Tell her the chips are down  
Weaver está de frente pra lixeira, jogando seu crachá do County fora. Na sala dispensa a babá de Henry, e fica com o filho brincando no chão. Calma, pacífica, sem nenhum arrependimento de nada. Do lado de seu celular, um cartão da clínica Joshua Carter.  
_... need the laughter of the crowd_

**CENA 35 - QUARTO DE RECUPERAÇÃO**  
A música continua, mas com o som bem baixo  
Lockhart está tranqüila ao lado do filho. Apesar do cheiro do vômito de Cosmo. É quando alguém bate na porta.  
_Abby_: **Pode entrar.**  
faxineiro: Com licença. Aqui é o quarto do vômito?  
_Abby_: rindo **Sim. Está bem ali.**  
O faxineiro é um senhor negro, velhinho, e simpático de fala mansa.  
_faxineiro_: **Seu noivo me pediu pra vir limpar bem rápido. Ele disse que a senhora não quer ficar incomodada.**  
_Abby_: **Não tenha pressa.**  
_faxineiro_: **Ora, eu entendo. Sei que as mães internadas quase não têm tempo de ficar com os filhos.** limpando  
_Abby_: **Bem...**  
_faxineiro_: **E agora que você está a sós com ela, vou fazer esse momento mais especial ainda. Vou limpar isso e me mandar.**  
_Abby_: sorri  
_faxineiro_: **Pronto. E ainda deixei com cheiro de rosas.**  
_Abby_: **Muito obrigada.**  
_faxineiro_: **Sempre. Curta seu filho bastante. Tenho cinco e são as melhores coisas de minha vida.**  
_Abby_: **Eu vou. Pode deixar.** simpática  
_faxineiro_: **Já estou indo, senhora Lockhart.**  
_Abby_: **Pode me chamar de Abby.**  
_faxineiro_: **Okay.** abre a porta sorrindo  
_Abby_: **E o senhor é...?**  
_faxineiro_: **Joe. Tchau, Abby.**

Ele cruza com Kovac, que estava pra entrar no quarto.  
_Luka_: **O cheiro está melhor agora?**  
Lockhart não fala nada. Apenas olha pro noivo bastante feliz./b  
_Luka_: **O que houve?** sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Luka, este é seu filho: Joe Lockhart Kovac.**

Luka sorri, e se senta do lado da mulher e filho. Terminam a cena com as testas juntas, olhando Joe.

_a música volta a ficar audível _

Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time.

executive producers  
christopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells  
david zabel

a cena final dos créditos é Kerry esvaziando o armário enquanto conversa com Luka.

fic de Thiago Sampaio

**Letra da música:**

_Tell Her This de Del Amitri  
(Currie, Harvie)_

Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time

Tell her not to cry  
I just got scared that's all  
Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call

Tell her the chips are down  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud  
Tell her something in my heart  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd

Tell her what was wrong  
I sometimes think to much  
But say nothing at all  
And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall

Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her

Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time.


End file.
